Missed Me?
by thothlover
Summary: Second Sai/Xig fic. Rated M R&R pls?


Xigbar walked through the hallways bored as hell

**Missed Me?**

Xigbar walked through the hallways bored as hell. Saix had been on that mission in The Pride Lands for like two months! It was too long and he was going crazy. He couldn't fantasize anymore he _needed_ the real thing! He _wanted_ the real thing! Nothing could replace Saix, no one could replace Saix. Saix was just... just... just his okay! Never question what Xiggy owned, never. He didn't' like that, no he did not, end of story. The Freeshooter strolled into the room of his lover, the Luna God himself. He sighed, it was empty, deep inside he'd been hoping for the other to be there but he wasn't, so it was disappointing.

"Oh, Saix. When are you coming back to me?"

Xigbar whispered and took off his coat and boots and lay on his stomach on the bed belonging to his love. The bed-covers were a moon yellow and black as for the pillows, they were sky blue. The one eyed man wanted his companion; he wanted him so much that he started to daydream and soon fell asleep.

It was about 2 A.M. when the doors to the bedroom opened, yellow golden eyes glowed in the darkness and gazed at the bed; his bed where someone was laying. Not just someone, it was his lover, Xigbar. A small smile crept over those pale pink lips and fangs touching the lower lip. The door closed and the eyes moved closer to the bed. The sound of a coat and boots being taken off could be heard, then the sound of a zipper being undone and pants taken off. Xigbar stirred in his sleep as a weight came on the bed, his eyebrows narrowed, it was obvious it was an unpleasant dream because soon the man started to turn and move all over the bed. Saix put a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder and that action caused an eye to fly open.

"S-Saix? You're home?"

The surfer accented man asked and reached out to touch the delicate face before him. A smile was given and a smile received. Saix nodded and leaned into the hand, loving the feel of skin against skin once more.

"Yes, darling. I'm home. Now, aren't I going to get a proper welcome home?"

The blue haired man asked in a husky lustful tone of voice. Xigbar gulped, now? Really. Saix wanted to it now? Why? He'd just gotten back, wasn't he tired, didn't he want to go to sleep?

"I'll give you a welcome home alright."

Xigbar said and pushed his lover down on the bed, kissing his lips, his cheek and down to his neck, moving on to his collarbone and down his chest and to his abdomen. Saix groaned, his penis already rock hard from those kisses. What Xigbar's lips couldn't do to his body but please him! The Luna Diviner had missed those perfect lips and that perfect lithe scarred body. The scarred faced man blinked as he felt a breeze on his erection. When had his boxers been removed? Damn, Xigbar had gotten talent while he was away. A moan escaped those pale pink lips as a tongue ran across the head of his cock and the tip of that tongue slid into the slit, Saix started to drip pre-cum right away he'd missed this for so long he couldn't wait!

"You've missed this, haven't you?"

The Freeshooter only received a groan and continued; letting his tongue lick the hard shaft from top to bottom and letting his tongue go in circles over the head of the cock. Then he took it into his mouth, groaning sending delightful shivers into the flesh in his hot cavern and sending shivers down the owner of said flesh.

"Ah, Xigbar"

Saix purred and buried his hands in the black and white hair, he gasped again and his eyes flew open as he **felt** something scrape against his cock. Xigbar was teasing him with his teeth! Oh how he wanted to punish him for it. But that would have to wait. For now he'd enjoy this.

Those delicate teeth scraped against the shaft as Xigbar's head went up, but his tongue caressed the shaft as his head went down.

"Oh, god! Xigbar!"

The Luna Diviner moaned right before he shot his release into that hot wet waiting cavern. The Freeshooter gladly swallowed his price and withdrew only to be pulled into a fierce lustful kiss. When the kiss broke the two were panting and lay down pulling the covers over them.

"You've missed me that much?"

"Yes, I've missed you that much, my Luna Diviner."

Xigbar replied and snuggled up close to his lover and the two embraced.

"I've missed you too, my dear Freeshooter."

Saix whispered right before drifting off to sleep, which was too bad because Xigbar had a tear of happiness in his eye and a smile on his face. His Lunar God had missed him? Now if that wasn't love, what was? He thought right before he fell asleep again.


End file.
